


A Criminal Minds Episode

by westviewpeter



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westviewpeter/pseuds/westviewpeter
Summary: Every episode of Criminal Minds ever.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	A Criminal Minds Episode

*episode opens with either a crime or one of the team members going through a personal issue*

*case is presented, reid gives fact about an older serial killer with same m.o.*

*wheels up in 30*

*cm intro, opening quote about crime and life*

*one team member asks team member with personal issue what's wrong*

*set up at police station, go to crime scene, go to morgue, interview witnesses, back to conference room*

*morgan says baby girl*

*more crime*

*garcia finds something, team goes to location, morgan kicks down a door*

*reid discovers something*

*garcia makes breakthrough and sends two addresses and team splits up*

*hotch is driving*

*unsub does something different than the whole episode*

*solve crime and somehow it relates to the team members personal issue at the beginning of the episode*

*end quote about crime and life*

*character resolves their personal conflict*

-

*bonus if reid is the one with the personal conflict and gains more trauma along the way*


End file.
